1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an animal litter at least a portion of which has been consistently coated with an ammonia-controlling-effective amount of pine oil, said pine oil being carried in an aqueous carrier in which it can be dissolved or dispersed via a dispersion aid.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Because of the growing number of domestic animals used as house pets, there is a need for litters so that animals may micturate, void or otherwise eliminate liquid or solid waste indoors in a controlled location. However, inevitably, waste build-up leads to malodor production.
Pine oil has been suggested in the prior art as a fragrance only, for application to a litter. For example, Frazier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,704, discloses the impregnation of an inorganic carrier vehicle, such as silica gel or mullite. Also, Colborn et al., U.S. No. 4,407,231 (of common assignment) discloses the microencapsulation of fragrances, including pine oil, via a polymeric slurry, which is then sprayed onto a portion of litter particles, and dried.
Miller et al., U.S. No. 3,675,625, disclose a litter which is "activated" by heating and then contacted with an odor masking agent, such as pine oil, citrus oil, camphor or the like. The agent can be added by:
". . . spraying, pouring, and may be in Pure or diluted form, such as being dissolved in a volatile organic solvent." (Column 3, lines 32-34; Emphasis added) PA1 (a) adsorbent or absorbent particles; and PA1 (b) an ammonia-controlling-effective amount of pine oil carried onto said Particles via an aqueous dispersion and a dispersion aid therefor admixed with said pine oil.
However, the Miller et al. invention presents the disadvantages of either limited dispersal of the odor control agent on the litter (if added in pure form) or use of a volatile organic solvent, which can present manufacturing and safety hazards, as well as increase the cost of producing the litter.
Furthermore, none of the related art discloses, teaches or suggests that pine oil is an effective ammonia controlling substance when applied to an animal litter and that it does not merely mask ammonia malodors, but in fact, prevents their formation. However, the art does not disclose, teach or suggest that pine oil must be applied directly to the litter particles via a liquid aqueous carrier in combination with a dispersion aid to contact the litter consistently, rather than remain as a discrete component within the litter.